The Heir
by ACComptonHeaven
Summary: As a kid, Po's 'little brother', a mute tiger, was made The Heir and shortly disappeared after he recieved his title. He reappeared after Tai Lung was defeated and started to stir up trouble. Po must help him and save the universe from dying away.
1. Who, What, Where, When, Why?

Hey! Okay so this has been in my mind for like ever! Yes i know i still have other stories that im working on but i really just need to get this out of my head before it explodes! So here's the main point of this story! When they were little, Po's 'little brother',a mute tiger, was made the Heir. Po's little brother suddenly disappears for a few years and reappears a few years later and things start to get a little out of control. So I hope you like it and here we go!

* * *

><p>A young panda cub quickly ran to the small tiger boy, who was now lying on his back. "Lang!" The panda yelled, kneeling by the tiger's head. "Lang! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The tiger cub sat up, with the panda's help. "Where did the ball go?" Earlier, the panda had accidentally thrown the ball at Lang, the tiger cub. The ball had gone flying while the panda panicked and ran to Lang.<p>

Lang was different than most of the people you would actually know, not just because he was one of the very few tigers in the Valley of Peace, but he was mute. Ever since he was little, Lang could not speak. The panda, Po, had me Lang when a group of older boys decided it was okay to beat him up because he couldn't object to anything. Po had gotten his dad to 'shoo' the boys away from Lang's trembling body. It took them a while to figure out the orphan boy could not speak.

For a long time, Po and Mr. Ping just thought Lang was shy and didn't want to talk to them, but Po finally figured out what was actually wrong with him. Po, since Lang could not talk, spent a whole afternoon trying to figure out Lang's name. He said at least 2,000 names before Lang finally decided Lang was a good name. For the next year or two, Lang had turned into a second son to Mr. Ping. 'Two boys mean twice as much fun and joy', Mr. Ping had said about Lang.

When Po asked his dad if he and Lang could go into the 'backyard' he agreed and this is where they are now. Lang and Po had decided, or Po at least, to play a game of ball, but Po had kicked the ball too hard and too high. That was the reason Lang was not lying on the ground. Lang pointed to a small opening into the forest, trying to tell Po that was where the ball had gone. Po helped Lang off the ground and the two 'brothers' went walking through the forest in search of the missing ball.

"Lang, are you sure this is where the ball went?" Po asked, obviously scared of the dark forest they were in. Lang nodded and continued to look for the ball, completely unfazed by the forest's dark shadows. Po whimpered when he heard a rustle and quickly ran to Lang, trying to stay as close to him as possible without making him uncomfortable.

Inside a large temple-like stone building, the ball rested close to the middle of a circle on the ground. Po and Lang stared at the ball for a few minutes before Lang decided to get it. "Lang, I don't think this is a good idea." Po whispered to Lang who was quietly walking to the ball. Lang rolled his eyes at Po's fear and continued to walk slowly to the ball. "Lang!"

Lang quickly turned around to face Po and found the doors closing on their own. Lang ran to the doors and tried to keep them open, but wasn't strong enough. The doors slammed shut, locking Lang inside. "Lang!" Po muffled voice came from outside. "Are you okay?" Lang banged his fists on the door, telling Po he was okay.

A noise erupted behind Lang, frightening him. Lang slowly turned around to face the noise behind him and found the pillars that we once just tall cylinders were now beautifully carved, giant, statues. The statues were of a dragon, a phoenix, a tortoise, and a unicorn. He studied statues, amazed at how they went from one object to another.

The dragon suddenly came to life and smiled at Lang. "Well, look who we have here." The dragon walked to Lang, who was now pressing himself against the stone door. The dragon bent down to Lang's face and studied him. "Hmm…" The dragon straightened up and took out a small staff. (Small to the dragon, huge to Lang) Leaning against it, he called over to the other statues. "Looks like a strong boy. Do you think he would do?"

The tortoise walked to Lang and turned up his head with her large claw. "Hmm…" The tortoise hummed. "He has a strong spirit. He does seem like a good Heir." Nodding, the unicorn agreed saying that she could feel his chi's energy. The phoenix glared at Lang and flew to him, angry.

"What is your name, boy?" He ordered, scaring Lang even further. The dragon put a clawed paw of his friend's shoulder."What is it that you want, Koon Chen?" The dragon smiled at his friend's impatience. The dragon chuckled and gestured to Lang.

"His name is Koichi Uri. He cannot speak, Lou Fan." The dragon lowered his outcast hand in front of Lang. Lang hesitated before he climbed onto the dragon's, Koon Chen's, paw. "He was the son of Koichi Danto and Naomi. They died recently, leaving Uri an orphan."

Lang shook his head at Koon Chen's name that he was given. The unicorn smiled and walked to the group of creatures. "His name, he is wanting to be called, is Lang, the adopted son of Mr. Ping." She leaned over to Lang and touched her horn to his forehead. "Koichi Uri, Ping Lang, reveal your memories."

The room burst into light and small clouds floated around the room. On each of the clouds, a different moving picture was on a cloud. Each of the clouds that had a moving picture was each a memory from Lang's mind. Lang stared in amazement at the clouds as the four giant, stone creatures looked through them for very few seconds.

After a little while, the creatures had come to a decision. "Koichi Uri, Ping Lang, you have been chosen as the Heir, the most powerful being in the whole Godhead." Lang stared at the group of creatures in front of him for a few seconds, before he put a confused look on his face. The tortoise giggled at him before she said, "We shall explain everything to you tonight." Koon Chen sat Lang back down on the ground and walked back to his pedestal he was rested on before.

He stopped beside the colorful ball that Lang had come in to get and gently hit it to Lang with his staff. Lang caught the ball and looked up at the four moving statues. "Do not tell anyone of us." Lou Fan told the boy before he froze along with the rest of the statues.

Lang grabbed the ball and quickly ran to the stone door. It opened with ease and it revealed the cold dark night. Lang panicked, thinking he was going to be left alone forever, and ran back though the forest. He jumped up the stairs and ran into Po's room. Quietly, he walked to Po's head and dropped the ball. Po snapped awake, screaming and fell off the bed.

Po looked up at Lang, who smiled down at him. Screaming, Po stood up with such speed Lang almost didn't see him coming and wrapped his arms around Lang's neck. "Lang! You're alive! You got out! Oh my goodness! I'm so happy!" Po's commotion woke up his dad and a small celebration was held for Lang's coming back.

After Lang had eaten the food Mr. Ping had made, he went to bed and had the strangest dream of his life. The creatures had told him that tonight they would explain everything to him and they did. During his dream, he was explained what the Heir was and what he would be able to do, but the only problem was Lang had to leave Po and Mr. Ping in order to be able to control his new powers.

* * *

><p>What will Lang do? Will he leave the only ones that love him to become the Heir? Or will he deny the succession and stay where he is, without the fear of being left alone? Wait until I update the next chapter and you will see! Also the next chapter will have Lang's dream and what his decision will be… or will it? Maybe I'll make a cliff hanger? You wouldn't like that would you? No you wouldn't but we'll just see! I will update the other stories, but i just needed to get this out of my head.<p> 


	2. Dream and a friend

Hey! I'm back! Okay so basic thing! I don't own Kung Fu Panda just my characters and yeah…. Let's start the chapter! I really would appreciate if you reviewed my stories! Please and thank you!

* * *

><p>When Lang fell asleep, the four mysterious creatures had entered his mind and presented themselves in his dream. When Lang "woke up", he found himself lying on a small island of grass and dirt that was floating on a cloud. Lang shot up and quickly went to the center of the island. He looked around and found Koon Chen, Lou Fan, the tortoise, and the unicorn watching him.<p>

"Hello, Koichi Uri, Ping Lang." The tortoise said nodding her head to him. She chuckled at something she was thinking of and put a clawed hand to her chest. "I seem to have forgotten my manners. We know you, but you do not know us. My name is Ai Lee." The unicorn stepped forward on the cloud that the four creatures were on and bowed her head to Lang.

"I am Lee Tang." She lifted her head and looked at Lang. "You already know those two." She pointed to the dragon. "Koon Chen," she pointed to the phoenix. "And Lou Fan. Those two are practically brothers the way they act, but they are probably just sick of each other. I mean, almost eternity together and we aren't even halfway there." She leaned her head close to Lang's head and whispered, "Since eternity will never come, we can never be half way there."

Lang nodded his head at Lee Tang. "Now down to business." Koon Chen said, clapping his paws together. "Koichi Uri, Ping Lang, we have chosen you, out of the two billion, six hundred forty-two million, five hundred sixty-seven thousand, three hundred seventy-three people in the whole world, to be the Heir." Lang's head started to spin a little. He didn't know there were that many people in the world.

"Koichi Uri, Ping Lang, do you know what the Heir is?" Lang shook his head. "The Heir is a person who can hold all of the powers that we have." Lang's eyes widened. He could hold all of the powers that they have? That was amazing! Wait, there's probably a catch. Lee Tang giggled at Lang.

"There is, what you call, a catch." Lang's eyes widened. Can she hear me? Lee Tang giggled again. "Yes, I can. That is part of my power. Telekinetic powers and abilities. With these powers, you no longer have to leave people guessing what you're trying to say because you can just contact them through your thoughts." Lang's eyes widened in amazement.

"The catch is," Koon Chen said getting Lang and everyone else's attention. "You must leave everyone. You may come with us and learn to control this power or you can deny this decision and continue this life." Koon Chen motioned a hand to Lang and said, "It is your choice. Take all the time you need." The mystical creatures disappeared into thin air, leaving Lang to sit by himself on the floating island.

Lang stared off into the white clouds around him and thought about his decision. If I go with them, I would never see Po or Mr. Ping again. They're the only one's that have ever cared about me, but they always have trouble trying to figure out what I'm saying. If I agree to the powers that they'll have, I would be able to speak to everyone and not have them confused. If I don't, I'll probably never get this choice again.

Should I go and accept their offer or should I say no and not have to worry about whether or not I have a family that loves me? Lang closed his eyes and thought about it a little more before he decided. He stood up and lifted his head. I have decided, he thought. I accept the offer.

Koon Chen and the others came back to Lang and smiled. "Are you sure, Koichi Uri, Ping Lang?" Lang stood tall and strong, nodding his head with a serious face. "Very well. Koichi Uri, Ping Lang, you are the new Heir." Koon Chen and the others spend as much time as they could, trying to tell him all the different powers that they possessed and controlled.

Once they had used up all the time they had, they told him where they would be located and when he should come. "Come to the Thread of Hope at midnight tomorrow. We shall be there and there we will take you to the practice grounds." Lang nodded and stared at the figures as they slowly drifted off into the darkness that started to surround him. "We look forward to seeing you Koichi Uri, Ping Lang."

* * *

><p>Lang woke up to Po's screaming, trying to wake him up. "LANG! WAKE UP! Oh you are awake. Sorry, you've been sleeping for a while now. It's almost ten. You need to help dad serve the customers with me." Lang nodded and got out of his bed. He changed his clothes and ran down the tiny stairs to the smaller kitchen.<p>

"Oh! Lang, good morning! I need you to go and serve these bowls to tables 3, 4, 8, and 11. Remember," He used his feathers to pull up the sides of the tiger's mouth into a smile. "'Service with a smile', but don't scare them away." Lang smiled at Mr. Ping and nodded. Mr. Ping put an apron around Lang's thin waist and ushered him out of the kitchen into the large area full of costumers, eating and talking.

Lang served all of the people and around noon, Mr. Ping brought Lang back into the kitchen. "Lang, I need you to quickly go to the market and get me some garlic, flour, radishes, and celery. Can you do that for me?" Lang nodded, smiling at his over excited 'dad'. Mr. Ping handed Lang a small bag of money. "You know the kind of stuff I like to put in my noodles. Now, go and get them."

Lang nodded and ran out of the noodle shop. He quickly ran down the busy street and went into the market area. First, I need garlic, he thought as he ran down the street to the spice cart. He found a large basket of garlic on sale and decided to grab a few. He put them into a bag that the salesman gave him, after he paid him, and ran off to the vegetable cart that was just a little ways away.

Once he had the groceries that Mr. Ping had asked him to get, he started home. It went really well until he ran into a little trouble. A large group of black sheep stood around him, laughing. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He grabbed the bag in Lang's hand and yanked it from him. "Are you going grocery shopping? Isn't that what girls do?" The group laughed, embarrassing Lang who sat on the dirt road. "Are you a little girl?"

"Girls can be quite tough!" A female voice said and then a striped foot ran into the large, black sheep's face. "Don't underestimate girls, you little fluff ball!" The group of sheep ran away, dropping the bag of groceries making them scatter across the dirty road. "Sorry about the groceries." Lang looked up at the female from his seat on the road. She was a small, tiger cub.

"Tigress! What are you doing?" A red panda came up behind the tiger and looked at him skeptically. "What are you doing on the ground?" Lang's ears fell flat against his head and he crawled away from the red panda towards the dirty groceries. Lang picked up the bits and pieces of food and started to put them back into the bag.

"Don't take those." Tigress said, grabbing Lang's wrist from grabbing the other couple of radishes. "They're dirty. Master, can we buy him some new ones?" The two tigers looked at the aging red panda. He sighed and nodded, reluctantly agreeing to go buy the tiger some more groceries. While the two tiger went off after the red panda had given them some money, an old turtle came up from behind the red panda.

"It's nice to see her smiling." He said, leaning heavily against his oddly shaped staff. The red panda looked him at him with a questioning look. "She has been up in the Jade Palace for quite some time without friends or any other students. I think it would be nice for her to have some friends, don't you think?" The red panda stared at the turtle beside him and thought about it.

"Yes. It would be nice for her to have a few friends to talk to." Then the red panda walked next to his friend and decided, "I'll look to see if any one can come and learn kung fu in the Jade Palace." The turtle smiled down at him and chuckled slightly. Tigress dragged Lang to another cart to go and buy some more stuff. She pointed at something, commenting how cool it looked.

"Look! That looks so awesome!" Tigress pointed at a painting of lightening creating a fire on a large tree. "Whoa! Look at these!" She dragged Lang to another salesman's cart that had jewelry and other trinkets. She grabbed two bracelets and put one on Lang's wrist. It was made from four different colors; Red, green, white, and blue. All of the colors seemed to blend into each other as Lang stared into the one on his wrist.

"Do you know what those colors mean, little ones?" The goat man said pointing at the each of the bracelets on the two tiger cubs. Lang shook his head, along with Tigress. "They represent the four gods that control the earth. Red is the phoenix, the god of fire, Green is the dragon, the god of earth, White is the unicorn, the goddess of air, and Blue is the turtle, the goddess of water. They control all of the elements and every century they chose one mortal to control it."

The tiger cubs looked at their wrists then at each other. Tigress smiled at Lang and threw the salesman a few coins to pay for the two bracelets. Tigress smiled and started to drag Lang around again after they bought the groceries that Lang had dropped earlier. Tigress dragged Lang to the noodle shop and she quickly ran in to drop off the groceries without the noodle-making goose to see her.

Tigress smiled at Lang, grabbing his wrist again, and started to drag him up the stairs to the Jade Palace. "Come on! I want to show you something!" Lang smiled at Tigress, knowing he couldn't do anything to oppose to the female's excitement and strength. She spent the rest of the afternoon, showing Lang around the Jade Palace, pointing out everything that Lang didn't know. She showed him around the kitchen, the hall of warriors, the sleeping chambers, and finally, the training room.

"When I'm older, I'm going to train on that." Tigress said, pointing to the twirling beams and the swinging clubs. Lang's eyes widened and he pointed at the contraption again. "Yeah! I'll be the best warrior ever! And you can stay up here in the Jade Palace with me! We'll be the best team ever!" Lang's shoulder started shaking, with smile on his face. Lang's silent laughing made Tigress curious. "What's wrong with your throat? Why can't you talk?"

"He was born that way, young Tigress." The turtle came slowly up to the two tigers sitting on the ground by the rocking dummy. Tigress asked him how Lang was born without being able to talk. "He does not have the same vocal cords that you do." He tickled under Tigress's chin, making her giggle. "He is going to learn to communicate his own way, which reminds me. Young Lang needs to go home."

Tigress whined at the turtle and asked why he had to leave. The turtle chuckled at Tigress and told her she could take him home, but she would not see him for a while. When Tigress asked him why, the turtle guy wasn't there any more. "When I'm older, I'm going to learn that trick so I know where they're going." Lang smiled at Tigress and followed her as she dragged him down the stairs back to the noodle shop that was closing. "Bye Lang. I really hope that we see each other again."

Lang nodded and smiled at Tigress. Tigress hugged Lang and placed a small little kiss on his cheek. "Just in case we really don't see each other again." Lang smiled with a small blush on his cheeks. He gave Tigress a kiss just as small as she gave him on her cheek. Lang smiled at her and quickly ran into the noodle shop. Tigress smiled at Lang's retreating figure and ran up the stairs that lead to the Jade Palace. "It was nice knowing you, Lang." Tigress said and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Okay! There's the second chapter! Wow this seems a little long to me, but I don't care! I got it done and that's what counts! The next chapter Lang is going to leave Mr. Ping and Po. We're going to see what happens to them and how much power Lang is going to actually get. (BTW do you think I should keep having the god people keep calling Lang 'Koichi Uri, Ping Lang.' or should it just be Lang or Uri? Which do you think? Read and Review! Please and Thank You!<p> 


	3. Dying Return

Hey! I'm back! Okay so here I am and here's the third chapter to THE HEIR! DA-DA-DA-DAAAAA! …Anyway so yeah… sorry about not really posting that much in the past month I had summer school and I didn't really have any time to get on the computer and type up my stories. Sooo… anyway here's the third chapter I really hope you like it! By the way, this story takes place before Kung Fu Panda 2 and after the first Kung Fu Panda movie! Just so you know!

* * *

><p>That night, Lang quietly tip toed across the floor and reached for his pack. He opened it up and started to put all of his clothes and personal belongings into it. 'You're doing the right thing', a voice said in Lang's mind. Lang recognized the voice as Lee Tang. 'We'll meet you back out in the forest where we first met you, Koichi Uri, Ping Lang.' Lang nodded, knowing she probably couldn't see him anyway, and continued to pack the rest of his stuff.<p>

He quietly tip toed down the steps and grabbed a piece of paper and a writing quill. He dipped the tip into a small ink bottle and wrote on the piece of paper, "Dad and Po, I'm sorry to have left so suddenly, but I feel like I don't belong here. I promise I will see you again in the future, but just remember I am safe. I love you both. Ping Lang. P.S Po, there is a ring under my bed that I want you to have. I bought it the same day Mr. Ping adopted me into your family. Please keep it safe and thank you for being my brother Po. Good bye."

Lang's eyes filled up with tears as he placed the paper beside Mr. Ping's noodle pot and quickly ran out into the back. Lang wiped his tears away and ran into the forest, where the four creatures were in the same temple when they first met. "Are you ready, Koichi Uri, Ping Lang?" Lang nodded and looked to Lee Tang. She raised an eyebrow at him and she entered his mind, asking what the matter was.

'I don't want to be called 'Koichi Uri, Ping Lang', Lang paused in his thoughts. 'I just want to be called 'Koichi Uri'. Lee Tang smiled and nodded. "Very well, from now on you will be called 'Koichi Uri'. I am glad to have you as The Heir." Lang nodded and thought the same thing to her. Koon Chen placed his hand on a stone pillar and brought it all the way down to the ground, creating a blue swirling portal. "Follow, Koichi Uri, there is much to learn." He nodded and followed the mystical creatures into the portal. Lang took one last glance at the forest out side then he glanced back down to his bracelet that Tigress had given him.

'I'll miss you, Tigress, but I promise I will see you again.' With those final thoughts, he entered the portal with the creatures to learn all there was to learn about being The Heir. Lang was blinded as he neared the end of the portal, but his sight slowly came into focus. "Koichi Uri, we are going to prepare you to become The Heir so you can defeat the darkness that is building." Lee Tang told Lang as she brought a cloud under him so she could talk to him, face-to-face. "First, you will come with me and master my power, after you will go to Ai Lee and master her power, thirdly you will go with Koon Chen and master his, and lastly you will go to Lou Fan." She explained to Lang in one breath. "Are you prepared to train?" Lang nodded. "Then let us begin."

* * *

><p>The sun had just come over the towering mountains and the gong had rung throughout the whole village. Po smiled as the sun came through his window. He yawned, saying, "Good morning, Lang. Its time to get u-" Po stopped in mid-sentence as he looked over at Lang's empty bed. "DAD!" He yelled as he quickly ran down the stairs. "Dad Lang's go-" He looked over at his dad, who was crying as he held a piece of paper close to his chest. "Dad? Dad, what's that?"<p>

The goose turned to his panda son and hesitantly handed the letter to him. He watched his son's reaction as Po read the letter. It didn't take long before he slowly began to cry. "I just don't understand it." Mr. Ping said with tears rolling down his feathered cheeks. "Why would Lang just get up and leave like that?" Po cried silently in the corner of the kitchen while he hugged the letter close to his chest. "Oh, Lang. Why did you have to go?" Mr. Ping cried as he collapsed to the ground hugging a cooking ladle.

Po took the letter and ran back up to Lang's room, sobbing harder than he ever had before. He reached under Lang's bed and pulled out a ring that was decorated with black, white, and green designs. Po smiled at Lang's ring as he slid it on his pinky finger, which was the only one it fit on, and whispered to himself, "I'll always remember you, Lang. Always and forever."

* * *

><p>Over the years, Po kept his promise to Lang and never forgot him. He always had Lang's ring with him at all times, whether it was on his hand or in his pocket, he never forgot it. He took it with him no matter where he went. Po began to believe the ring was a luck charm and he never had bad luck come upon him. Over the years, Lang, too, had grown, never forgetting Po or the family he once was apart of. Lang had grown into a large tiger and he learned out to communicate in his own way. Lee Tang had taught him how to communicate through telepathy and how to communicate through dreams.<p>

Lang had kept touch with Tigress over the years, but no one knew it, even Tigress didn't know it. Lang had weekly traveled into Tigress's mind and spent the whole night talking with her, asking her how she's been and what she has been doing. Lang had tried to enter into Po's mind and get into his dreams, but found that he could not, as if some force was blocking him from entering. Lee Tang told Lang that there were some people on the earth that unknowingly have supernatural powers that block telepathic people like them.

20 years after Lang's disappearance, he just randomly appeared at Mr. Ping's new noodle shop named, "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu". Lang didn't know how to tell Mr. Ping that he was back so he decided just to surprise him. That day was the best day of Mr. Ping's life, next to Po becoming the Dragon Warrior and defeating Tai Lung. The day Lang came back to the Valley of Peace went a little like this.

Mr. Ping had just gotten the whole restaurant set up and villagers poured into the restaurant, knowing it was quiet famous for its wonderful noodles. It was the same people over and over and over again. The only difference from today and any other day was today there was a dark shadow in the far table. Mr. Ping swallowed nervously as he walked to the dark figure. "H-Hello-o a-a-and wel-lcome to D-D-Dragon W-W-Warrior N-Noodles a-a-and T-T-T-Tofu. W-What w-w-w-will y-your order-r-r b-b-b-be?"

The shadow slowly looked up at Mr. Ping and a voice appeared in his head. "Hello, Mr. Ping. My name is Koichi Uri, but you know me as Ping Lang." Mr. Ping blinked rapidly as he slowly took a seat in front of the shadow that told him that he was his long-lost, adopted son Lang. The shadow brought a hand to his hood and slowly pulled it back to reveal his face. Mr. Ping gasped as he instantly recognized him. It was Lang. "I've finally come home, dad."

Mr. Ping yelled out a long list of words that made absolutely no sense as he hugged the now grown tiger around his waist. Mr. Ping danced around the noodle shop as he repeatedly cried out happily, "My son is alive! He's back!" while Lang merely smiled at the overly-excited goose. Lang hugged Mr. Ping and carried him into the kitchen, while Mr. Ping laughed happily. Lang took the goose to his room and sat him down on the bed. The tiger put a finger to his lips and calmed Mr. Ping down. "How will you tell Po you're back?" Lang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he told Mr. Ping telepathically, "I don't really know how to tell him without getting the same reaction as you."

Mr. Ping sat and thought with his adopted son until he finally got an idea. "I GOT IT!" Mr. Ping brought Lang's ear to his mouth and he quietly whispered his idea into the tiger's ear. Lang listened patiently as the goose quickly finished up his plan. Lang thought over it for a while before he looked at Mr. Ping, nodding while he smiled genuinely. Mr. Ping smiled giddily as he ran downstairs telling Lang that he would get everyone thing ready. Lang smiled as he went into his old room and lied down on his old bed. "Are you ready, Lang?" The tiger grinned evilly and nodded. The goose tossed a white satin cloth over Lang and told him to stay as still as he could.

It was about a half an hour later before Lang heard rushed footsteps coming up the staircase. "I don't know how it happened, but someone came to me this morning and said that they found Lang. I didn't realize they meant they found his dead body." He heard Po yell out in shock and he rushed to Lang's bedside. Lang heard Po whining and other sounds of confusion and depression. It went on for about 5 minutes before Lang finally burst out in silent laughs. Po's expression went from sadness to shock in a snap when he found out Lang was still alive. "Well, would you look at that?" Mr. Ping said as if he were an excellently horrible actor. "He's still alive. It's a miracle." Po cried out in happiness as he wrapped his arms around the thin tiger and squeezed him as tight as he could with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Lang," Po whispered to the tiger. "You're still alive. I'm so… so… ANGRY!" He yelled out to the tiger, making his ears flatten against his head. "How could you do that to me? I'm not just talking about you pretending you're dead, but also ditching me? How could you just up and leave me? You went missing the whole afternoon then you completely disappeared! WHAT HAPPENED?" The tiger looked like he was going to explain, but his expression unfocused as if he were focusing on something other that Po. Po looked at Lang's gaze and followed it to Tigress. "That's Master Tigress of the Furious Five. Do you not know her?"

"I know her." Lang telepathically told Po, making the poor overreaction panda look around thinking he was going crazy. "Po, it's just me, Lang. I know how to use telepathy, speech through thoughts." Po looked at Lang confused, but before Po could say anything Lang continued to explain how he knew Tigress. "She's the reason I went missing the whole afternoon before I disappeared. I was with her the whole time. She helped me out when I was being bullied." Po looked at Lang surprised. He couldn't believe Lang knew Tigress when she was a cub. "She looked nicer as a cub." That sentence caused Po to burst out laughing, leaving the others confused, oblivious to their communication capability.

"Po, are you okay?" Mantis asked as the panda's laughing slowly calmed down. "Dude, Earth to Po, are you alright, man?" Po looked at Mantis and nodded saying it was nothing he was just thinking of something funny, which was half true. "What was so funny?" Po and Lang looked at each other before Po finally cleared his throat and preparing to speak.

"It was nothing. I was just thinking about how… uh… how Lang would do with kung fu because he's not that good with his feet, but he's really good with his arms. When we were cubs, he would throw his arms around to try and get a point across." Po smiled, using Lang as an escape route. Lang's eyes widened as the warriors began to talk about how Lang would do with kung fu, but then Tigress had an idea that everyone liked.

"Why don't we take Lang to the Jade Palace and see how well he does?" Everyone agreed with Tigress and decided to take Lang to the Jade Palace, no matter how badly Lang didn't want to go. It took them about a half an hour to get Lang to the stairs and even longer to get him up the stairs. Once Po and the others finally got Lang up the stairs and into the Jade Palace, they were instantly met by Master Shifu. "Um… Good afternoon, Master." Tigress greeted uncomfortably as she released Lang, letting him fall to the ground without support. Lang fell on his butt and soon found himself on his back after the others had released him to greet their master in an awkward air.

Shifu's gaze turned to the tiger lying on the ground behind the group and he asked, turning to Tigress, "Is that the same young man you brought home with you a few weeks before the rest of the five came?" Tigress was caught off guard by this question and started to stumble over her words until Shifu silenced her with his hand. "Is your name Ping Lang?" Lang sat up and stared at Shifu for a few seconds before he gently nodded his head. Shifu hummed as he slowly walked around Lang. "Master Oogway came to me in a dream and said I would see you again, but I never thought that it would be so soon. I sense you have great power within you and it will help everyone around you on your journey to the canyon beneath the thread of hope."

Everyone gasped in shock of what their master had just told Lang. Master Shifu continued and turned to face his students. "You have received a mission to go to the Thread of Hope. You are to defeat the growing evil that resides there. If you have any questions, ask Lang. He knows what's going on." With that last remark, Shifu walked off and left his students with Lang, who seemed to shrink down a size. Po turned to Lang and asked if there was a bigger reason behind his homecoming than just see everyone again. Hesitantly, Lang nodded and looked down. He reached behind him and in a little bag, he pulled out a scroll.

It explained everything that was happening to their world and what Lang really was. It held all of the answers that the 6 masters multiple questions, but the one question that Po had wasn't answered by the scroll. Po looked down at the tiger, who continued to sit on the ground ashamed, and asked with tear-filled eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" Lang looked up at Po and opened his mouth as if to tell him why, but Lang simply closed it and looked down as a single tear slid down his cheek and plummeted to the ground, shattering just like Lang's aching heart.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY! I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, BUT ….. You know be patient with me. I'm going to start school again and I have to finish my online classes and I just got back from a family reunion AND my sister is getting married this week sooooooooooooooo….. I got a lot on my plate, but still I'll update as often as I can. BYE-BYE! Read and review! I appreciate it!<p> 


	4. Journey Begins

Hey! I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, but I'm going to get better at it I promise you all. I've been very busy with school and with trying to keep my grades up above a D so I don't know how long the updating thing will actually survive but anyway I'll still try to keep everything going at a nice and even flow. So before I start the chapter I just need to say first of all I don't own anything and second of all please read and review. I would appreciate it a lot! Please and thank you!

* * *

><p>Po and Lang didn't speak to each other for a good rest of the day with the two and the Furious Five packed to begin the start of their journey to the bottom of the Thread of Hope. Tigress had wanted to talk to Lang alone, but with what had happened she began to think that it wouldn't be the best idea to talk to him at that moment in time. Within a couple hours, the group was ready to begin their journey and was waiting for the granted leave from Master Shifu who was standing in the court yard ready to send them off.<p>

"I wish you all good luck on your journey and Po," Master Shifu paused and caught Po's eye. "Forgive Lang. He hasn't had contact with anyone other than his masters." Po blinked for a moment before he nodded and quickly looked at Lang for a second then returning his gaze to Master Shifu. "Listen to your masters Lang and they will lead you down the right path." Master Shifu bowed to his students allowing them all to leave and fulfill their mission.

It took a while for them all to get to the Thread of Hope and when they all finally got there, it was well past midnight and they were all tired. Monkey and Mantis went off to get some fire wood while the others settled down beside underneath the Thread of Hope's building attached to the new Thread of Hope Bridge. Po and Lang sat around the newly built fire, courtesy of Monkey and Mantis, and tried as hard as they could to avoid any eye contact possible, but they weren't that successful.

Po and Lang's eyes locked with each other's causing Lang to blush and look away from him as fast as possible. Tigress looked at the two brothers and sighed loudly. "You know you two are really getting on my nerves. Can you please just make up and act like brothers are supposed to be?" The two looked at Tigress for a moment before they looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes before at the same time they both said, "I'm sorry!" Blushing, the two looked away from each other and created another awkward silence around the fire.

"So…" Po started trying to make conversation with Lang, but miserably failing. He sighed and stared into the fire along with most of the others. Lang had been staring over the Thread of Hope Bridge while all the others finally began a conversation, but Lang had been knocked out of his gaze due to a voice in his head.

"Lang, the fire." Lee Tang's voice said and Lang quickly turned to the fire just in time to see Lou Fan emerge from it causing everyone to react in fear, but Lang walked to him waiting for him to begin talking.

"Koichi Uri, I have something to tell you and your companions." Lang nodded and listened carefully to the phoenix's message. "Ai Lee has gone missing and we think it's from the darkness coming. We have to take you back through the portal to keep you from being captured too." Lou Fan began to close his flaming wings around Lang, but Lang had told him that they needed the Dragon Warrior's help to defeat the darkness. Reluctantly, Lou Fan agreed and brought them all through the portal showing them to their places that they were going to be staying until the time came to defeat the darkness.

"Ai Lee is gone? But how? She's one of the mystical beings. She needs to help us defeat the darkness. How can we do it without her?" Lang asked Lou Fan who had gathered the other mystical beings into a circle around the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Lang. Everyone, with the exception of Lang, had begun freaking out because of all of the beings around them and they all quickly decided to have their discussion the following morning after everyone was rested and actually had half a mind.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, but for right now we must all rest. " Lee Tang said as she picked up everyone on a cloud and began to walk toward a place with softer than cotton beds made for everyone on the cloud. "I wish you all a good night and I promise we will explain everything when you all wake up." She smiled and the space around them turned dark with a slight glow as if Lee Tang had turned off the lights and left a single candle glowing beneath them all.

Po and the others stared at Lang intensely while he gave them all a small smile before he lied down on the bed and the others followed. Lang smiled to himself as well as he slowly drifted into sleep along with everyone else. "Good night everyone." He thought to himself and closed his eyes surrendering to the imagination of his own mind.

* * *

><p>Well that was a really fast chapter and I really need to have more time to think about what I want to actually put into the chapter. Anyway Read and Review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you all who actually read my stories! Bye-bye!<p> 


End file.
